fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
By Candlelight (Fantendo Now)
By Candlelight is the eighth episode in the second season of Fantendo Now. It is the twenty-third episode overall. Synopsis Volt tries to be romantic. Transcript BY CANDLELIGHT Written by PabloDePablo The episode begins with Volt in a dimly lit room. In the distance, he sees a light and starts to move towards it, but the room moves around him, bringing him to the light. He looks up and sees The Threat sitting in her throne. :Volt: Vindi? What's going on here? :The Threat: Let go, Volt. :Volt: Let go of what? Unten appears behind Volt, holding a sword. :Unten: Volt... you love her, don't you? :Volt: Love her? O-of course not. :Unten: Then let go of her. Unten's head splits like drops of water, each drop forming into a copy of Unten. The copies flood the room, pushing Volt up towards The Threat. :Volt: No! Stop! You're wrong... all of you are wrong! The Untens swarm The Threat. Volt shocks them all aside and moves towards the throne. The Threat sits limp, her eyes with the texture of shattered glass, and she looks up at Volt. :The Threat: Let go of them, or let go of me. Volt wakes up, breathing heavily. He realizes he was dreaming and looks up at the stars for a moment. ---- Twiddling his thumbs, Volt stares at his phone as it dials. He sighs and picks it up. :Unten: Hello? :Volt: Hey, uh... :Unten: Oh, hey, Volt! How's that whole drifter thing working out? :Volt: Good, good. I was calling to see if you could help me out with- :Unten: I'd love to go on some sort of adventure, but I'm kind of busy. :Volt: Actually, it's... relationship stuff. There's a girl I like back home and I want to do something romantic. :Unten: ...probably the worst person to ask about that kind of stuff. Sorry. :Volt: Oh, it's fine. The scene cuts to Leah, who has her phone between her head and shoulder while operating on an unseen patient. :Leah: How'd you even get this number? ...girl troubles, huh? Didn't think whatever type of thing you are fell in love. Luckily, I happen to be an expert on this kind of thing. Step one: don't poison her. It's not the way to a girl's heart. Well... maybe literally, but not in the figurative sense. The scene cuts to Sakeena, who has the call on speaker phone. Her laptop is on the desk and her fanfiction archive is pulled up. :Sakeena: Finally, a chance to test my skills. The scene cuts to PalmMan, who's laid back on the couch while DragonMan cleans up. :PalmMan: Oh, jeez, love's real complicated stuff. It's all about... uh... :DragonMan: The word you're looking for is trust. :PalmMan: Trust! Yeah, yeah, that. The scene cuts back to Volt, who's scribbling down notes while on the phone. :Volt: Alright, thanks for the advice then. Volt looks down at his notes and sighs, slumping in his chair a bit. ---- Rachel lays back on the couch, yawning as she stretches a bit. Just as she falls asleep, a buzzing noise fills the air, followed by a knock on the door. :Rachel: This some kind of weird prank thing? The buzzing gets a bit louder. Rachel grabs a pillow and holds it up as a shield as she opens the door. Volt stands in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper. :Rachel: Oh, it's you. You know what that weird noise was? :Volt: Sometimes when I get jittery I start making some weird ambient hum noises. It's honestly kind of freaky, even to me. :Rachel: You anxious or something? Volt mutters to himself and tries to look casual. It doesn't work. :Volt: It's... complicated? :Rachel: Well, life's like that sometimes. How about we talk about it over... Rachel runs back into her apartment. Rummaging noises are heard, followed by the slamming of a fridge door. Rachel runs back to Volt. :Rachel: ...microwave lasagna? ---- Volt leans back in his seat and toys with his fork a bit. :Volt: That was really good. :Rachel: Really? It was just some crappy frozen meal... :Volt: I guess I just don't have a good point of comparison for that kind of stuff. :Rachel: How do you taste stuff, anyways? Your mouth's just kind of a bunch of electricity. :Volt: It's simple, actually. I just- Suddenly, loud knocking on the door interrupts the conversation. :Strafe (through door): Rachel, you home? Just realized I still owe you money for that one lunch we had. Rachel gets up and opens the door. Strafe looks over her shoulder and sees Volt, who waves at him. :Strafe: Didn't realize Volt was in the neighborhood. :Rachel: He came here asking about... uh... some help with something. There's a man made from swords trying to steal Mount Everest and he needed somewhere to stay. :Strafe: ...I feel like I should definitely be doubting you... but way weirder things have happened lately, honestly. :Volt: That's definitely not why I came over though. I'm trying to get romance advice and such. Rachel is visibly annoyed as Strafe steps into the apartment and pulls up a chair. :Strafe: Shoulda known Rachel was pulling my leg. Man made of swords, stealing Mount Everest... I could handle those things seperately, but as part of one crime? No way. :Volt: There's this girl, she's... from Chargio, like me. I don't really know when I'll be heading back, but when I do, I want to do something romantic. :Strafe: Well, if you need advice, maybe I can help. Love can be a tough road... :Rachel (mumbling): Oh man, not this speech. :Strafe: But I'm an excellent driver. Romantic. Whatever. Rachel can vouch. :Rachel: Yeah, sure. Great. Do you have the money you owe me, or...? ---- Strafe paces back and forth while Volt lays down on the couch. Rachel sits down nearby. :Strafe: So, let's start with some important questions. What's this girl like? :Volt: Well, uh... she's really tall, and her head thing is like... Volt puts his hands over the pointed tip of his head and gestures vaguely. :Rachel: Think he meant more like her personality. :Volt: Oh! Right. Well... at first she kind of seemed really distant and mean, but I think she's just kind of always stressed with her work. I spent some time with her once, when neither of us really had to worry about that, and she was really kind of forward about stuff. :Strafe: If she was so forward about liking you, then how come you need advice? Just take her up on that offer and there you go. :Volt: That's... not necessarily what she was forward about. Strafe and Rachel both pause for a moment and look at each other. Strafe shudders a bit. :Volt: I just kind of feel like... I dunno. She's so used to being all about her work that she forgets to step down and just be a real person for once instead of some kind of goddess above everyone else. :Rachel: I'll try to put this politely, but... why are you in love with her then? :Volt: I dunno, really. I guess I just feel like deep down, it's all just masking up someone so great. Rachel glances at Strafe for a moment and sighs. ---- Strafe walks into the apartment and drops a plastic bag on the coffee table. Volt immediately looks through it and pulls out a bunch of roses. :Volt: These are great! Thanks for picking this stuff up. :Rachel: Do you think the roses will last until you head home? :Volt: Oh, uh... yeah, sure hope they do. Volt awkwardly chuckles a bit. :Strafe: Oh, crap... didn't even think about that. I can pick some more up before you leave, if you want. :Volt: It's fine, really. Volt sets the roses down and looks through the bag again. He pulls out two candles. :Volt: Candles? :Strafe: Best way to set that moonlit dinner romance mood is with candles. Even got you good scents. Volt opens one of the candles. The incredibly strong aroma of pine trees overwhelms him and he quickly shuts the lid back on. :Strafe: You should be all set for a nice romantic dinner when you get back home. Maybe get a gondola ride, too. :Rachel: Strafe, this is great and all, but... wouldn't talking to her be better to start off with? :Strafe: I'm just trying to help Volt out here. Volt looks at Strafe and Rachel, who both seem a bit upset. He opens the other candle, which similarly overwhelms him. ---- Rachel waves at Strafe as he heads out before coming back in and sitting down next to Volt. :Volt: Thanks again for the help. :Rachel: No problem. I'm not so sure I did a great job, but I think things will go well. The two sit silently for a minute. Volt looks at the roses. :Volt: Rachel, why'd you lie to Strafe earlier? :Rachel: Oh, jeez, I'd rather not... :Volt: Is there something about you two I'm not getting? :Rachel: It's complicated. :Volt: Well... life's like that sometimes. Rachel smiles a bit before sighing deeply. She picks up one of the candles and starts idly toying with it, rotating it around without looking at it. :Rachel: Strafe and I aren't really a couple. We flirt a lot, but we both know it's not really like, love or anything. I didn't want you getting caught up in that. :Volt: So why flirt at all? :Rachel: Well, when it started, neither of us really had anyone. It was our way of making up for our lack of real relationships, I guess? But I think Strafe's gotta stop at some point, even if he doesn't realize it. He has someone he actually loves now. :Volt: You okay? :Rachel: Yeah, of course. Strafe's my friend, and I'm happy for him. Rachel stares at the candle. :Rachel: ...honestly, though, sometimes I wish we did make it work somehow. I don't think I really want to be with Strafe, but to just be in a relationship that could work decently for once would just be- The candle slips out of Rachel's hands and its glass container shatters on the floor, startling both. :Volt: ...honestly, I didn't like that candle much anyways. Rachel gets up, stepping around the glass as Volt tries to clean it up. She returns and places some money on the table. :Rachel: Go buy yourself a new candle. I'm really sorry about all this and... I hope things go well. Volt smiles and nods. ---- Volt tumbles through a portal and lands in the 'lobby' of Svarga with a bag over his shoulder. The lights are off, but the ambient glow of a screen surprises Volt. Vorplazz looks away from her computer for a second, then back. :Vorplazz: She's in the throne room. :Volt: ...you know I'm here and you aren't gonna stop me. :Vorplazz: I don't get paid enough to care. Volt shrugs and runs off to the throne room. Vorplazz snickers to herself. :Vorplazz: Heh. Paid enough. Gotta write that one down. ---- Volt enters the throne room. The Threat is sitting down, tapping her fingers against the armrests. :The Threat: Took you long enough to get over here. No trouble, I assume? :Volt: Yeah, no trouble. Now, before you say anything else, I just wanted to propose something - dinner? :The Threat: Uh... sure. Volt opens his bag before realizing he has nowhere to place anything. The Threat snaps and suddenly a table and chairs appear. :Volt: Sorry if this is sudden, I just, uh... wanted to eat something. :The Threat: Alright then. Volt sets the roses in front of The Threat's seat and puts a tiny electronic candle in the center of the table. The Threat sits down, visibly confused. :Volt: So... how's it going? :The Threat: Same as always. War. :Volt: That sucks. I've just kind of been drifting on Earth, I guess. Volt places down some microwaved lasagna for the two. The Threat pokes at it a bit. :The Threat: I could have conjured up some way better food if you were so hungry, blue. :Volt: Haha, guess you... probably could have, why didn't I think of that. Volt puts a hand to his head and sighs before starting to eat. :The Threat: You're acting awfully suspicious... are you planning something? Volt swallows hard and tries to look The Threat in the eyes. :Volt: Well, I mean... not something malicious, but I was trying to, well... The Threat grimaces and stares at Volt, ready to attack. :Volt: ...I was trying to be romantic, Vindi. I love you. The Threat continues to stare Volt down, but her grimace turns to a grin as she begins laughing. Volt slumps back in his chair. :The Threat: Nice one, blue. :Volt: I'm being serious! :The Threat: ...oh man, you're actually in love with me! That's hysterical! :Volt: So... so everything has meant nothing to you?! :The Threat: And everything had meant something to you? Volt, you've always been so naive, so easily flustered... you're fun to mess with. Volt slumps down in his chair more. :The Threat: You're not the first mortal I've messed with, and you won't be the last. Eventually you'll either die or turn on me, so I'll just have to find another... Volt opens his eyes, starting to look more mad than sad. :The Threat: Maybe even another Sparkling. Volt gets back up and slams his hand on the table. A jolt of electricity turns the fake candle off. The Threat stops laughing. :Volt: I really don't know how you did it, but it only took you a minute to make me lose all respect for you. I thought you trusted me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, all this toying with me meant something, or that it was part of the act. You know what your problem is? You see people as your toys. Me, your creations, my friends... it's all just a big game, isn't it? :The Threat: I'm a god. Everything is below me. :Volt: I really don't know how I fell for someone with such an awful view of the world! I can't believe you pulled me in just to use me like this. :The Threat: ...blue, I'm going to give you a choice. You can leave Svarga, knowing you gave up on perhaps surviving the war out of pity, or you can stay here, we can both forget your little outburst, and you can let go of this little crush on me. Volt closes his eyes and sighs. Many Shades of Black - The Raconteurs :Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead :And smash it on the floor Volt gets up and walks to the throne room doors. :Take whatever's left :And take it with you out the door... :See if I cry, :see if I shed a single sorry tear The Threat frowns for a moment before sighing, closing her eyes and grabbing her mask. :I can't say that it's been that great :No, in fact it's been a wasted-free year The Threat and Volt walk out of the throne room, Volt still sulking. A crowd has gathered; Vorplazz, Feint, Avirl, Mistress Nell, and some of the Top 10. :Everybody sees :And everyone agrees :That you and I are wrong :And it's been that way too long With a wave of her hand, The Threat opens up a portal. She looks down at Volt, who grimaces at her and nods. :The Threat: Once again, your attempts to defeat me have been nothing but pathetic games. It is only out of pity that I spare you. :Take it as it comes :and be thankful when it's done :The Threat: Come here again and you will be killed. :There's so many ways to act :and there's many shades of black :There's so many shades of black :There's so many shades of black Volt steps through the portal. The Threat walks back to the throne room as the crowd scatters. :Let it out (let it all out) let it all out :Say what's on your mind The Threat picks up the electronic candle and slumps down in her throne, staring at the table. :You can kick and scream :and shout and say things :That are so unkind. :Yeah, :See if I care :And see if I stand firm or if I fall The Threat removes her battle mask. She looks emotionless. :Cause in the back of my mind, :and on the tip of my tongue :is the answer to it all... The Threat begins toying with the candle, turning it on and off again repeatedly. The camera zooms away from her. :And everybody sees :And everyone agrees :That you and I are wrong :And it's been that way too long The scene cuts to black. The song continues over the credits. :Take it as it comes :and be thankful when it's done :There's so many ways to act :and there's many shades of black, :There's so many shades of black, :Yeah, there's many shades of black THE END Characters *Volt *The Threat *Unten *Strafe *Rachel *Leah Needlenam *Sakeena Kamel *PalmMan *DragonMan *Vorplazz *Avirl (cameo) *Mistress Nell (cameo) *Feint (cameo) Trivia *Despite being placed midway through Season 2, this episode was written alongside much of the first season. Category:Fantendo Now